The Adventures of Prince and JB
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: Juliet get's sick, so it's up to Artemis to put little Beckette and Myles to bed. A four part Christmas story. Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Prince Arty and JB: How the Goblins Tried to Steal Christmas

By: Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** So after all this time on , I have NEVER posted a holiday story! So I decided that it was high time I did so! It may seem rather silly, but I _loved_ writing and playing with this one. And I think the idea is rather sweet! I would like to mention however, that I came up with this idea long BEFORE Disney (I think it's Disney at any rate) announced the premiere of the movie Bedtime Stories. So they got the idea from me.

**Disclaimer: **I own really little actually, so sue me.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Once upon a time, Master Artemis Fowl the Second found himself squashed in between his two younger brothers in a very peculiar situation. A genius he may be, but a storyteller he was not. That was job for either his mother or Juliet-normally the latter. But when his mother had to leave to go chair a humanitarian committee in Switzerland and his father and Butler had to finish off a business deal in Italy, Artemis and Juliet were left to care for the house and the twins. But sadly, Juliet soon began to feel ill shortly after the Fowls parting, and her conditions were deteriorating rapidly.

"Really Artemis," Juliet stated in the matter-of-fact tone she always used when she was just being stubborn "I have felt worst. A lot worst. So would you please stop your fussing and just go to your room?"

She looked awful though. Her normally neat hair was all in a tussle, her once vibrant blue eyes were dullish in tone with light purple bruise under them and her cheeks were a fleshy red. Her voice was nasally and strained and every movement she made seemed to exhaust a huge amount of energy from her.

"Really Juliet, this is beyond ridiculous now. I hope you realize that my potential strength is no where near what is needed to carry you upstairs to your room once you faint form fatigue."

Juliet recoiled just a bit after hearing that.

"I'm not going to faint"

"Yes you will."

"No I wo-" Juliet's face began to scrunch up as she desperately tried to stop the inevitable. Her hand flew to her mouth and all colour began to drain from her cheeks as her eyes widen. Several seconds later, she darted past Artemis, pushing him out the way and made a bee line to the bath room door. Not bothering to close it behind her, she grasped unto the edge of the bath tub and hurled.

Artemis was quick behind her and he kindly held her long hair out of her face.

"I will not have you running around the manor in this state. The next time your body feels the need to expel something, a bathroom may not be in reach. Besides, Beckett and Myles are still young, so I really don't want them catching what you have."

Juliet nodded and wiped her mouth with a hot towel.

"Yah, yah yah, you told me so…" she grumbled, but she knew he was right. "I guess you guys will be fine without me for one night…and everything is just about done so the only thing that is left is the bed time story. Now Artemis it is very important that you get them to fall asleep by eight thirty. Anytime after that and they just won't go to sleep. Think you can handle it?"

Artemis gave her a slight chuckle.

"It's just a bed time story Juliet. How hard can it be?"

* * *

This is how Artemis found himself in his bed between his two younger siblings who were both screaming and wiggling at his side.

"I want to hear Animal Farm!" Myles protest.

"I wanna hear Goldie Locks!" Beckett threw an equally as big fit.

"Now, now boys, we must find something that we agree on to read."

"But Simpleton _only_ wants to hear kiddy stuff! I need to listen to something more mature, something with a real plot. Not some crap that is only field with stupid morals." Little Myles said with his arms around his chest.

"But Arty! Myles only wants to listen to suff that I don't understand! And that get's boring!" Beckett huffed.

Artemis sighed. He had been in bed with them for over an hour and he still had began a story. He looked over at his bedside clock to check the time. _7:58_ . He needed to get them to bed, and fast.

"Well, how about I make up a story that has a real plot and is something that Beckett can understand? How would you two like that?"

"Okay!" they both jumped in unison and sat up against the pillows.

Artemis really hadn't a clue what he was doing. He knew that there was an art to story telling, but he didn't have time to research it. He was a phenomenal lair though, so he was just going to have to wing it.

"Okay the, let's begin"

_Once upon a time there lived a wealthy, intelligent prince who lived in a beautiful castle-_

"Made out of Play-Doh?" Beckett beam.

Artemis sighed. Really? A beautiful castle that was made out of Play-Doh?

"Oh, Oh! and it should take place at Christmas time!! So every body can be in a Yule-tide sprit!" Myles add"

Alight then, I shall start again"

_Once upon a Christmas time lived a prince_

"Prince Arty!" Beckett yelled. Artemis suppressed a roll of his eyes but went with it.

_Once upon a Christmas time, a wealthy, intelligent prince named Arty lived in a beautiful castle made of Play-Doh in a distant land named-_

"Europa! It's the ice moon of Jupiter!"

_Europa was once a gorgeous land with people migrating there by the thousands every Christmas time just so they can see the pretty light and tinsel. But this Christmas time wasn't the same. You see, Prince Arty may have been very intelligent, but he was just but a young boy and knew little about the Goblin people. So this Christmas time, the Goblin people decided to attack the kingdom of Europa, setting all the trees ablaze and smashed every blub insight. Needles to say, the people of Europa were very sadden by this and cried out to their prince for help. Helpless and scared, Prince Arty went to consult the Oracle of-_

"Shooting Stars" Beckett said sleepily.

_To see what he should do. He got down on his knees and pleaded to the Oracle of Shooting Stars, begging for help, and luckily the Oracle agreed._

"_I shall bring to you a powerful witch who's powers are equal to that of the Goblin king's. Together you will fight side by side to defeat the Goblin king and obtain the Crown of Glory that will keep you people safe for ever and…._

And the two boys had finally drifted off. With only three minutes to spare as well! Sadly, they had fallen asleep in _his_ bed. It was a California King sizes bed but still… he liked his space. He looked down at the two sleep boys and all animosity quickly melted away however. Those two little bratty children lying on either side of him were chemical closer to him then anything in the world and he soon realized that there wasn't much he wouldn't do for them.

* * *

** Awww! brotherly lovin! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures of Prince Arty and JB: How the Goblins Tried to Steal Christmas**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** Here's part 2 of 4 for my Fowl Christmas fic! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far and that you think it cute! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Juliet wasn't getting any better. She only ventured beyond her bedroom doors once that day, and it was only to make try to make food for the remaining residences of the house.

Artemis sent her immediately back up stairs and called the family doctor.

He said give him two to three days.

That was too long of a wait; the Fowl boys needed her now.

Artemis shamefully tried to make some sort of pasta meal. He followed the recipe to a T but after three tries, it still was barely edible. In the end, they all had to settle for instant soup; which besides the MSG was probably better for them anyways.

Then Artemis proceeded on with giving Beckett and Myles there daily lessons-though this time Artemis gave it to them as he worked hard on Juliet's task for the day.

She could normall kick them all out while playing with the twins and watching T.V by mid-day.

He only got half way through the list by nightfall.

* * *

"So where were we in the story, Beckett?" Artemis asked as he sat down between their two bed this time. Of course Artemis remembered where they left off in the story; he typed up notes and made an outline of the plot. But he figured it was good to get the twins involved in the process.

"Price Arty had just went to the Oreo of Shooting Stars and now the Oreo is giving them a witch to fight of the Goblin king so that they can save Christmas!"

"It's Or_acle_, not Or_eo,_ Simpleton."

"I like Oreos!"

"That's very nice to know Beckett." Artemis said. It really wasn't thought. Oreo's were at best, disgusting. But he didn't want to start an argument over Oreo's with a five year old however.

"So, we left off with Prince Arty awaiting the arrival of a super powerful witch who will come and help save them, correct?"

"Witches are so over rated nowadays. Can we make it a genie?" Myles asked.

"Genie it is then."

_Prince Arty awaited the arrival of the magical genie out side the Play-Doh castle for three days and three nights. But as the sun began to rise over the third night, Prince Arty began to lose hope, for surly the magical genie would have been there by now. The prince gazed into the horizon one last time. This time however, he saw a smoggy purple cloud approaching him in the distance-_

"Was it a cloud of coffee beans and chocolate?" Beckett question. Both Artemis and Myles raised an eyebrow at him in question. Their brother really did have a bizarre taste for food.

"No, Beckett."

_It was the genie! At last he had-_

"No, no Artemis. Not _he_. She. Genie JB." Myles stated then urged Artemis to continue the story. The name of the genie was not lost on him.

_At last she had come! Rocked with joy, the prince ran up to greet her._

"_Oh wondrous genie sent by the great Oracle-_

"Oreo!" Beckett shouted. At this point, Artemis was just rolling with it.

_-Oreo of Shooting Starts. I am Prince Arty of Europa." He said, bowing slightly._

"_My name is JB, the great genie in all the land and I am at your service my prince."_

"_The Goblin king has come and his tried to ruin Christmas for us!" Prince Arty exclaimed to her. "You must help me stop him!"_

"_As you wish your highness." JB said. "Together, we'll destroy the Goblin king and his minions, but first I need to gather up an army of 100 men. The king thought JB to be only joking at first, but then she saw the seriousness in her eyes._

"_You must be joking!" The Prince protested. "The Goblin king has easily over 1000 men! How are we supposed to beat them with only a merge 100?"_

"_Believe in my skills as I believe in your leadership dear king and victory will be ours..."_

Both Myles and Beckett were asleep now and Artemis sighed. He was horrible at this! He got up from his chair, turned off their light and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"ahhht?" Juliet asked incoherently as Artemis pulled her blanket way from her head.

"You need to eat Juliet." He said calmly and set a bowl of chicken noodle soup on her bed stand table. She smiled a sickly grin.

"ill it kill e?" Her voice was scratchy and horse, the pale clammy flesh on her cheeks clung to the bone. But her personality was unscathed.

"No it won't kill you. Though, it tastes a little bland."

Her blue eyes darted up to meet his. She knew 'a little bland' was a huge understatement.

"'ank ou 'rty"

"You're welcome Juliet. Now you rest up. I'll make sure that someone comes and takes a look at you by tomorrow evening at the latest." He promised and got up to leave. "Text me if you need anything."

Juliet attempted a laugh.

"O ow wee 'rty!" She said in her disjointedly voice.

Artemis just smiled back at her and closed her door then picked his phone out of his pocket. He pressed 4 on speed dial and waited a few moments as it rang.

"Hi, yes. I'm so glad you picked up. Do you think you can be up here in the next 24 hours? Juliet seems to have a really bad case of pharyngitis." He listen intensely on the phone for a few minutes than smiled. "The sooner the better for us. May I ask one more favor of you?"

* * *

**AN:** Wondering what the favor is? Conclusion and epilogue for the Great adventures of Prince Arty and JB are coming up soon! Review of any kind are welcomed and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So here's the last chapter! Hope you guys likey =]

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Sorry if I'm mistaken big brother, but aren't bed time stories meant for _bed time_?" Myles questioned as he sat on the living room floor and looked up at Artemis.

"Normally, yes. However, I really wanted to wrap this one up, so instead of a lesson on how to order and properly eat sashimi, I'm going to finish the story."

"Oreo's and Play-Doh!" Beckett shouted happily as hip hopped onto his brother lap and hugged him tight.

"Yes Beckett, More 'Oreo's and Play-Doh' to come. Now, if memory serves me right we left of just as genie JB asked Prince Arty to summon an army of only 100 men…"

* * *

Three days. Three days and her condition only seemed to worsen dramatically. Her throat was swollen and her breathing was labored. Her face was pale and clammy and her cheeks were sunken in . She looked like the picture of death.

"It's a good thing Artemis called us when he did!" Said a feminine tone genteelly as the women in the room ran a hand down Juliet's cheeks and checked her lymph notes.

"Indeed. A day or two longer and she might have died. This is a very rare human disease…" A man said this time and opened her mouth and took a peek inside. "Not to worry though. Tell young Master Artemis that I'll have Miss Butler back in tip-top shape in no time."

The young woman smiled and tucked a short strand of auburn hair behind her pointed ear.

"Will do, Doc. Will do."

* * *

_Victory was of the upmost importance for Prince Arty. Christmas must be saved. So he put his trusted in the great genie JB and gathered 100 of his top fighter to fend off the Goblin king and his warriors. The genie lead the Prince and his army across a vast desert-_

"Made of Jell-o?" Beckett asked.

_A vast desert of Jell-o for two day until they were deep into enemy territory. Burning mistletoe lit the path way of the main street and the glistening smashed glass form Christmas bulbs were scattered everywhere. The scene harden their hearts. Who could be so mean? So cruel as to destroy Christmas? Prince Arty and his men began to storm the city, putting all their fate in the good genie. The warriors fought hard, giving it their all, but the sistion was hopeless. Then suddenly, geine JB made_

"Snow!" Myles interrupted.

"I really wasn't thinking about snow but…"

"No silly, it's snowing out side!!!" Beckett cheered! " C'mon let's go play in it Myles!" Beckett jumped off his older brothers lap and raced to the entrance doors.

"Okay!" Myles happily complied and got up from his seat on the floor.

"Beckett, Myles! The story isn't finish yet! Don't you want to know what happens in the end?"

"Artemis, we can't open the door! Make the door open! I wanna play!" Beckett whined as his twin feverishly tried to pull at the door knob. Well that answered his question. Artemis sighed.

"You two put your coats and gloves on first. The snow it cold and you'll freeze." He said as he got up to help them put on their snow gear.

"You know what's werid Artemis?" Myles asked as Artemis help him put on his pea coat.

"What's weird Myles?"

"It's August, and there isn't a could in the sky. How can it be snowing!"

"Who cares!" Beckett shouted as he waited for Artemis to help him with the gloves. "I wanna play!"

Myles smiled some, but still looked a bit troubled.

"Don't worry about it Myles. The snow just came a bit too early." Artemis said, patting is brother on the shoulder and open the door. "Go on now and play."

The twins stamped out the double doors and immediately engaged in a snowball fight. Artemis watched them for a few moments with a smile on his face, then turn to look at a patch of air beside him.

"You ruined my plan Holly. I told you to start the snow _after_ I finished the story. They didn't even see the Christmas tree, or the presents I got for them."

He could hear the elfin women giggle at his side.

"Sorry Artemis, but I really didn't think it was fair."

He raised an eye brow in her direction.

"What wasn't fair?"

"I didn't think it was fair for those poor boy to have to sit and wait for you to finish that _dreadful_ story of yours before they could play."

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Artemis ask her. He could feel her trying desperately to stifle her laugher.

"You tried Artemis and that's all that matter. Merry Christmas!"

_Alla Fine_


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue **

What would have taken months of intense treatment at the world best hospital only took a couple of hours for the famous elfin doctor Jerbal Argon. Juliet was up and bouncing around with the twins under the tree as they opened presents just minutes after Dr. Argon was done and was nearly 100 percent by the time the twins were put to bed. The three were currently sitting in the study sipping on some hot chocolate that Juliet made.

"Glad to see you looking so feisty Juliet!" Holly said as she hugged the young women across the shoulders. "You looked like death!"

Juliet gave a light laugh and smiled back.

"I felt like death. So Arty, what was with the whole Christmas in August thing anyway?" She asked, knowing that Artemis rarely did anything just because.

"Well, the twins and I were making up a story for bed time and Myles mentioned that he missed the Yule-tide feeling. I figured that if I was going to ask the People to come up here to look at you, I might as well ask them to bring a snow machine as well."

Holly and Juliet awed in unison.

"That was sweet of you Mud Boy! I like what being a big brother is doing to you!" Holly smiled.

"So what was this story about?" Juliet asked.

"I actually printed it out if you would like to read it." Artemis said and pulled a copy of the story off the printer and handed it to Juliet. Holly just took a long sip of her coco and tried hard to hide her grin. Juliet scanned it over quickly, then busted out laughing. At that, Holly could no longer contain herself as she too broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Really you two, I don't see what is so funny about it." Artemis said, somewhat dishearten.

"Well besides the castle of Play-Doh…"

"And the 'Oreo of Shooting Stars' "

"And Genies and Princes"

"And Goblins who try to steal Christmas…"

The two females began to laugh once more. Artemis gave out a huff, but then smiled.

"It is rather ridiculous isn't it?"

"It's more that ridiculous!" Holly poked. "It's just plan silly."

"Yeah, Artemis, please don't quit your day job to pursue this profession. You're no good at it." Juliet joked, but there was some truth to what she was saying.

"Don't fret dear friends. I realize that I'm _much_ better at plotting and scheming than I am at telling children's stories."

"Good." The two girls said in unison again. There was a brief silence and then Juliet began to speak as if she was narrating a story.

"And then the all powerful Genie said 'To all a Merry Christmas and to all a Happy New Year.' Then she vanished in a puff of purple smoke. There, the end." She said, returning her voice to normal.

They all laughed, then toasted each other a Merry Christmas in August.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews you guys and I hope you guys liked that feel-good, fuzzy, warm ending. Juliet is all better, Holly made her appearance, the Twins got snow and Christmas and Artemis realized that he can't tell a story to save his life. Happy Holidays to everyone and happy New Year!!

F.S


End file.
